<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Impulse Is Thirsty For Blondes by Khara</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29887977">Impulse Is Thirsty For Blondes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khara/pseuds/Khara'>Khara</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Impulse Has A Thing For Blondes Smut Collection [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Masturbation, Other, Smut, Wet Dream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:01:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29887977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khara/pseuds/Khara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Impulse wakes up from a dream about Bdubs and jerks off. That's about it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>impulseSV/BdoubleO100 (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Impulse Has A Thing For Blondes Smut Collection [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Impulse Is Thirsty For Blondes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This came from me and some friends joking about in the discord server that Impulse had a crush on all the blond members of Hermitcraft and now Bdubs dyed his hair it now goes over to him.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Impulse wakes with a quiet noise and blinks confused in the darkness of his room. Realising it was a dream, he lets his head fall back to the pillow with a soft thump. </p><p>An aching desire at his crotch makes itself known. Impulse lets the images of his dream wash over him. Bdubs shirtless and tousled, sitting legs spread and fly undone on his bed. Impulse saw his blonde, messy, ruffled, just-been-kissed hair, with slightly swollen lips. </p><p>The need between Impusle's legs increases and he lets out a small desperate noise. He shoved the blankets down and lay over them, the colder air of his room cooling his sweaty, overheated body.</p><p>Impulse looks down at himself. He's hard, horny and alone in his room. He pulls his underwear off and dumps it off the side of his bed to deal with later and reaches over to grab the lube on his bedside table. It's not like he's going to be able to get back to sleep like this anyway, he thinks mildly frustrated. </p><p>Impulse thinks about what it would be like if Bdubs was here. He would look so beautiful in his bed. Hair around him like a halo, soft and golden against his pillows. Impulse groans at the thought, one hand sliding down to grasp his hard dick and the other twisting his nipple as he thinks of Bdubs. Imagining him kissing his neck and down his chest, Impulses uses his own hand to imitate the movement, before taking his nipple between his teeth to tug. Impulse gives a firm tug on his own nipple at the thought, moaning softly, his dick twitching a little in his palm. </p><p>Impulse removes his hand from his chest to click open the lube bottle, pouring some onto his hand to make the movements of his hand against his dick smoother. The cold liquid slides down his dick, feeling almost tingly as it drips down his skin, and he speeds up his movement with groan and a panting starts to fill the air, sweat beading at his brow.</p><p>If Bdubs was here he could reach around and pull Impulse's legs up and wide to settle between them. One hand jacking him off, slowly to build it up, and the other with fingers slick with lube to spread Impulse open for him. At that thought Impulse uses the open bottle of lube, that nearly slips out his hand from previously using lube, in order to slick up his own fingers and circle them around his asshole. </p><p>Panting harder and slowing his movements trying to resist thrusting into his own hand, he slips one finger in. Whining as it stretches him slightly and letting his back arch into it. Thinking of Bdubs' smirk as he added a second finger, starting to scissor himself open. Imagining Bdubs speeding the hand around his member up, and following suit with his own movement.</p><p>"Ah, ah, behave yourself Impulse." Bdubs says in Impulses mind. Impulse groans and thrusts into his hand. </p><p>"P-please, ah, Bdubs" he moans into the empty air. Thrusting harder into his hand, the shift causes his fingers to slip further into him. He moans, high and loud, as it hits home and sends a hard spike of pleasure to the growing heat in his core.</p><p>"Bdubs, ah-- fuck, ah, please, please, ahhh" Impulse begs as he pushes into himself deeper, brushing that spot again and letting a drawn out moan that ends in a harsh breath. Speeding up the movement of his hand against his dick further with his back arching, he cums.</p><p>"FUCK, BDUBS" Impulse’s body feels burning hot in the best way as he cums hard. His moan going into a silent ecstasy. Impulse comes to, boneless against his sheets, covered in his own cum and lube, not the best feeling in the world. He pulls out his fingers with a small squelch and lets out a sigh, he's going to have to change his sheets isn't he?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this on my phone at 3am, might have a sequel too if anyone is interested! Comments welcome and so in constructive critism.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>